Birthday Dinner and Lingerie
by Meg0613
Summary: My take on the BAMMDAMMMsters prompt how Jack finds out about Sharon and Andy.


Birthday Dinners and Lingerie

My take on the BAMDAMMsters prompt on how Jack finds out about Sharon and Andy. As usual everyone belongs to James Duff.

Jack let out a sigh as her pulled into the parking lot. He hatted shopping especially on a busy Saturday at the mall. He could have just ordered something on line that would have been so much simpler. However, Emily was coming home next week for her birthday and he wanted to pick her out something and actually get it and wrap it himself. It had been a long time since he had remembered one of his kid's birthdays and he was doing his best to make it up to them. He has been sober for eight months now and was doing his best to rebuild things with his children. Sharon had made it very clear there was no future hope for them. So he was surprised when Sharon texted him and invited him to Emily's birthday dinner. It was probably just an olive branch on her part but it meant a lot to him.

He made his way through the mall not entirely sure what he was going to get her. In a way it was a sad reminder of how little he knew his children. His daughter was turning 28 and he didn't know her well enough to know what to get her for her birthday. He stopped in a bath store but realized he had no idea what scent she liked, same problem in the candle store. He was walked up and down the mall trying to find the right place.

He finally wandered into Macy's figuring they sold everything so surely he would find something there. He looked on the map for the women's clothing section and was completely overwhelmed. How many sections did they need? He took a breath and headed up the escalator. He got off and started to head to the section that looked like what Emily would wear. He stopped suddenly though when someone caught his eye in the dress department.

It was Sharon standing in front of one of those three way mirrors trying on a dress. Damn, did she look beautiful, the dress was a deep purple and hugged her body in just the right way. He was surprised though because it seemed shorter than what he was used to seeing her in. He couldn't help but stare for a minute as he got up the nerve to speak to her. She was clearly lost in thought pulling her up and letting it back down like she was trying to decide how to wear it. She had a couple of pairs of shoes next to her and was trying them on.

Finally he walked up to her and from behind and quietly said, "Hi". Sharon turned quickly obviously startled from her thoughts, "Hi Jack, how are you, I was just trying something on real quick." Jack smiled "You should get it. It looks nice on you. That color always has." He said quietly. Sharon blushed slightly, "So I've heard." She said with a slight smile.

"What brings you out shopping Jack?" She asked him knowing how much he hated it.

"I was trying to find something for Emily for her birthday. I wanted to pick her out something special but I am having a hard time." 

Sharon couldn't help but smile at his sincerity, "Well I do know that she wants a Pandora bracelet." She told him.

"I thought Pandora was a radio thing?" He asked in confusion.

Sharon laughed a little, "Well it is that to but this is jewelry. Go to the jewelry department and tell the person working that you want to start a Pandora bracelet for your daughter and she will know what to do."

"Thank you Sharon, I really appreciate it. I guess I will see you at dinner next week."

"See you there Jack." She said turning back to the mirror her thought clearly back to what or whoever she had been thinking of before.

"You really should get yourself the dress Sharon, you deserve it." He added as he walked off. He couldn't help but wonder as he watched her if she was dating someone. She sure seemed happier than he had seen her in a long time.

Jack made his way back down the elevator to the jewelry department. On his way to the jewelry department he had to walk past the lingerie department. Once again somebody caught his eye. He was a little surprised the see Andy Flynn shopping for women's lingerie. I mean Andy use to have the reputation of a being a lady's man but he had heard in recent years he had not been dating at all. Obviously he had someone now though based on the things he was looking at. Jack couldn't help but watch for a minute as Andy was looking at different types of bras. They were those weird kind of bras that women wear with dresses that go on different ways. Andy kept picking up different ones and taking pictures of them with his phone. Jack was really confused until he realized Andy must an errand for whoever he was dating and charged with picking out a certain kind of bra, poor guy. Finally he watched as Andy put most of them back a keep one. Andy was headed to the counter when he stopped by the table of panties and he selected several pairs that were very sexy. Jack felt like some sort of creepy stalker but he couldn't help but watch. Andy was smiling as he picked them out. He was surprised when he saw Andy walk over to the section with slightly more risqué items. Andy selected this dark purple item that Jack didn't know how to describe but the look on Andy's face when he picked it up and walked to the counter with all of his other items said a lot.

Jack shook his head and quickly walked away. He had no business watching whatever it was Andy was getting. He made his way to the jewelry counter and there was a very nice woman who helped him put together a bracelet for Emily. He was excited because the woman explained that this was something that he could continue to add to. He like the idea of having something special he could continue to give her. He found himself looking forward to next week's dinner.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Jack was nervous as he approached the restaurant. He couldn't remember the last time they all had dinner together. He was so grateful for the invitation. He saw Sharon and the kids standing outside and assumed they were waiting for him. Ricky and Rusty were joking around about something and Emily was rolling her eyes at them. Sharon looked beautiful. She was wearing that dress she had been trying on last week and had her hair pulled mostly up with a few pieces falling around her face. Jack looked up surprised to see Andy coming out of the restaurant. First the mall now here. "Oh God, was he stalking Sharon?" Jack thought briefly. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw next.

"They said the table will be ready in a 10 minutes. " He heard Andy say before he wrapped an arm around Sharon's waist and quickly kiss her. Sharon looked at Andy and smiled as she straightened his tie.

Jack felt sick to his stomach. The look on Sharon's face said it all she was madly in love with that man. Jack wanted to be happy for her, he really did but then he remembered what he saw Andy buying last week. The jerk was obviously cheating on her already. He approached them with caution but was greeted warmly by everyone.

"Hi Jack, I hope you don't mind me being here. Emily and Sharon both insisted." Andy said as he offered Jack his hand.

"Yeah, sure." Was all Jack could manage. All through dinner Jack did his best to not think about Sharon or Andy or the fact that Andy was cheating on Sharon. In between courses they would sit closer together and one of them was always touching the other somehow. At one point Rusty even rolled his eyes and said, "Come on guys what have we said about the PDA?" Ricky said something teasing to Rusty in response and everyone laughed. It was like they were all creating this new life and Andy was a part of it. If only they knew the truth they would be devastated.

Jack just did his best to focus on the kids. Emily loved her bracelet. He listened as the kids talked about what they have been up to, making sure to include Rusty. He felt bad for how he had treated Rusty last year when he was drinking. Rusty was his kids' brother and he needed to treat him better than that.

After dinner was over the ladies had gone to the restroom and the boys were goofing around outside. Jack pulled Andy aside, "We need to talk Andy." He said.

Andy took a breath, "Listen Jack, I know this is hard trust me I do but you have to face the fact that Sharon was never coming back to you. Even if we weren't together she moved on from you a long time ago, she had too. She's happy now Jack let her be she deserves it."

Jack could feel the anger in himself, "Don't talk to me about what she deserves not when you are cheating on her."

"Cheating on her? What the hell are you talking about Jack?" Andy asked trying not to yell or let his own blood pressure go up.

"I saw you last week in Macy's I saw the things you were buying and trust me I know Sharon doesn't wear those kind on things!"

Andy stood speechless not sure what the appropriate thing to say would be. Just then he felt Sharon lace her fingers through his. "Everything all right out here?" she asked.

"Well apparently Jack thinks I'm cheating on you." Andy explained calmly.

"What?" Sharon said half laughing.

"Listen Sharon after I saw you last week in Macy's I saw him in the women's lingerie department"

"Yes, Jack I asked him to please go find me a bra to go with the dress that I am wearing." She said.

"Well yes, but he bought other things too." Jack exclaimed loudly causing others to turn.

Sharon smiled and lowered her voice, 'Yes, he bought me five new pair of paints that I love, in fact I'm wearing one of them right now. The other thing that he bought, well I've worn it already too, not for very long mind you but it has been worn. Feel better now Jack?" 

Jack stood there deep in embarrassment, "Oh God Andy, Sharon. I am so sorry. I should have minded my own business and from now on I will. I'm going to go tell the kids goodnight." He said practically running away.

"I can't believe he did that." Sharon said as Andy pulled her close.

Andy laughed, "I just feel sorry for him that he doesn't know what he missed out on all of those years. He has no idea how unbelievable you look in those things I bought you."

Sharon just rolled her eyes at him, "Come on let's go home."

The End


End file.
